


A BOY IS A GUN

by prxt



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxt/pseuds/prxt
Summary: Babe shoot me down plz





	A BOY IS A GUN

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自于Tyler, The Creator同名歌曲

焉栩嘉看过很多次夏之光跳舞，不是在舞台上正式表演，是私底下的练习。他不需要用表情传达情感，就只是自顾自跳得很认真，焉栩嘉嗅到他身上金属一样的沉默、体积和力量感。跳完了夏之光在那喘气，又坐下拉伸，焉栩嘉从夏之光的肩背看到腰、臀和腿，跳了很多年舞的身体肌肉结实，又像漂亮的蛇一样有种曲线美。他瞬间明白过来夏之光是什么，夏之光是一支猎枪。

在人群中想起夏之光的这种好看总让他感到一种羞愧和脖子后面轻微的刺痛。但那形象在他脑海中实在太过深刻，所以这一轮游戏焉栩嘉输了，要说对坐在左手边第三个人的印象时，他看了一眼夏之光，马上就扭过脸来，故意拉长声线，平淡地说：“夏铁刚嘛，像一把枪。”  
其他人嬉闹着说没意思啊，嘉哥就这么说自己男朋友的啊，只有夏之光没说话，看着焉栩嘉的眼神比应该停留的时间长，被旁边的哥哥拍了一下才回过神来，还打了个小小的酒嗝，语气有点冲但喝了酒变得毫无气势，像小孩顶嘴一样：“那你知道你是什么吗，你是兔子。”说完了还是一直盯着他，焉栩嘉从他眼神和表情里读出一点委屈，但是他还没来得及想其他的东西，夏之光已经转过头继续喝酒。

他们十一个人私底下的庆功派对而已，喝这么多干什么。焉栩嘉转过脸，心里已经在叹气。今天晚上他们两个一间房，夏之光喝醉了他肯定要照顾，但是夏之光跟他冷战好几天了，不愿意和自己好好说话，却又总是在看他。回到房间后夏之光叫他去其他房间洗漱，自己洗澡会很慢。焉栩嘉有点想发火了，但还是忍着说：“你一个人洗澡可以吗？”说完又想咬自己舌头，怎么说得这么暧昧。  
“我的意思是你喝醉了，不要……算了，我先去赵磊他们那间洗，很快就回来，你有事情叫我。”  
夏之光站在那盯着他，咬着嘴唇好像要说什么话，焉栩嘉已经扭过头开始收拾东西。

为什么会说我是兔子呢？焉栩嘉擦完头发，坐在床上发呆，又想到夏之光说这句话时的神态和语气。  
焉栩嘉记得他们一起看过一部纪录片，里面讲到兔子，说它们是不爱发出声音的动物，敏感、好动、准备随时逃开，但注定要被捕猎。  
我在他心里是这样的吗？  
还没想完，卫生间的门已经打开了，夏之光看起来吹了头发但没怎么擦掉身上的水汽，睡衣本来就轻薄，被润湿之后附着在肌肤上，夏之光走过来时焉栩嘉清楚地看见他身上移动的一点曲线，像春日的山脉。他本来想说夏之光两句的，比如洗那么久干什么，还以为他醉倒在浴室里了，还有为什么要冷着他这么久。但是看着他凑到自己身边坐下，焉栩嘉一下心又乱了。

我怎么可能是兔子，他现在才像只红眼睛小兔子。

焉栩嘉心情好了一些，捏了一下夏之光的脸：“前几天还叫我嘉哥呢，今天我为什么就是兔子了？”夏之光贴近他：“你就是像兔子啊。”  
“你倒是说说哪点像啊。”焉栩嘉搭在夏之光肩膀上的一只手移到他后颈摩挲着，夏之光喝醉酒不像平时那样闹，好像忘了他们还在冷战一样乖乖地任他摸，只是在觉得有点痒的时候缩了缩脖子。  
他的眼眶到颧骨都是绯红的，脖子上也有一点泛红，焉栩嘉想，真的喝了不少。  
“真是喝醉了乱说话……怎么洗了个澡还没清醒呢？”  
焉栩嘉对醉鬼没有什么经验，但是还算有耐心，夏之光没有回答他就转而摸他的脸颊和下巴，那里的线条本来和他一样是肉肉的，现在瘦出很明显的骨骼感来了，像很薄的白玉兰花瓣。  
夏之光被他捏着说话有点含糊，但语气还是听得出来可怜巴巴的：“你就是兔子……每次我想靠近，你就跑掉了。”

焉栩嘉的手僵住，夏之光愈加过分地把脸贴过来，几乎撞到他鼻子：“我很喜欢你的，焉栩嘉。”他抓住焉栩嘉的睡衣下摆，好像很怕他走掉一样：“嘉嘉……我真的好喜欢你。”

夏之光的呼吸喷在焉栩嘉脸上，它们像一些春天的灰色皮毛的动物在原野奔腾，不可阻挡，但又颤抖得很明显，像风中的花枝。焉栩嘉不说话，摸到夏之光的头发，看起来好像毛茸茸的，但实际上经过多次漂染干枯而脆弱，他都不敢用力。夏之光瞳孔里映出针尖大小的顶灯光点，是刻在他倒影上面的准星——一支雅致的双管猎枪正指着他这只胆怯脆弱、即将被伤害、转瞬就消失的兔子。夏之光凝视着他的眼睛变深变湿了：“不要伤我的心。”

焉栩嘉没办法了。他心想，原来夏之光说的没错，我就是兔子。  
我被捕获了。

他们对视了一会儿，夏之光眼泪快流出来要退开的时候焉栩嘉手托着他后脑勺，凑上去吻住了他。  
“我怎么会舍得你伤心。”  
焉栩嘉声音压得很低，像有人在窗前凝视五月暮色时的叹息。  
“我只害怕你不喜欢我了。”  
夏之光闭上眼睛，抱住了焉栩嘉的腰。

有一种声音是可以称之为性感的，焉栩嘉的声音就是如此。虽然夏之光喝得很多身子发热，反应也变慢了，他还是感觉焉栩嘉的声音不可阻挡地从软闷令人呼吸不畅的介质中划开、漫过来，让夏之光想起液体金属，但比那还要柔软，沉甸甸又软绵绵地从耳朵开始浇湿夏之光全身，他打了个激灵，一下还没反应过来，焉栩嘉继续哄他：“之光，舌头伸一点。”  
夏之光照做，感觉到焉栩嘉亲他亲得很细，先是舌面，再是舌底，他也喜欢交替触摸不同质感的东西，就像从头发到皮肤。

焉栩嘉被夏之光搂着脖子倒在床上，他手撑了一下怕压到夏之光，正好方便了夏之光向上扭——他不想放开焉栩嘉，就在床上动着想把裤子蹭下去，但是裤子卡在髋骨上了。他动作有点急，焉栩嘉想笑，又顾忌着再把人惹生气了，于是帮着夏之光把睡裤拽下来。结果夏之光不知道为什么蹬了他一脚，焉栩嘉还没来得及抱怨夏之光就蒙住了他的眼睛。  
他掌心是温热的，但有一点湿意，焉栩嘉确定夏之光刚刚自己一个人哭过了。他不知道这时候要说什么，夏之光用力翻过身跨坐在他身上，开口语气带着点威胁，但是因为鼻音听起来还是委屈兮兮的：“等我放手了你再睁眼。”

夏之光看着肌肉线条流畅实际上还是纤瘦的体型，他有着舞者的细韧修长的腿，压在焉栩嘉腰侧的膝盖骨甚至有点硌人，但是焉栩嘉知道那其实是受过伤的脆弱的骨头，他记得上面有不少淤青和擦痕。他突然想去摸一下以示安慰，但是夏之光蹭得他无暇分心了，而且还在喘，那种压抑的呻吟声让他硬得快要发痛。在干什么，怎么还没脱完，焉栩嘉身上感觉不到多少重量，说明夏之光是直起身子的，他伸出手，可夏之光的大腿简直滑得握不住。他平常是掌控人的那一方的，不喜欢这样被动，快没耐心等的时候夏之光才终于放开他，说话间还是喘得厉害：“你可以睁眼了。”

暖黄的顶灯打下来，光阴交错，夏之光的身材是一幅写意的山水画，山势陡峭，水流缠绵。焉栩嘉用视线狠狠扫过一遍，从线条宽阔平直的肩颈到收得很温柔的腰线。他手指伸到后面才明白夏之光刚刚是在给自己润滑，他咬咬牙，加了两个手指动作，直到夏之光软着腰倒下来。他摸到套子后夏之光用牙齿撕开包装，再用嘴给他戴上，这才是梦幻的开始。

在赤裸的情况下肉体的丰满感会散发出一种很厚重的甜腻味道，是让焉栩嘉沉溺的通感体验。这种味道有一点化工感，就和避孕套、润滑剂那种橡胶的水果味道一样。甜味或许只是一种暂时令人上头的错觉，但柔软的触感是真实的，他稍微捏一下，夏之光的皮肤下面就泛起绯红的颜色，很快又消掉。他很不想失控在夏之光身上留下印迹，但是内心又清楚地说，必须要让他记住。

焉栩嘉嗓子哑到最低，人却最接近燃点，他叫夏之光宝贝，哄他把腿再分开一点，夏之光在呜咽，眼泪沿着眼角流下去，两颗泪痣闪闪发亮，他还是忍不住开口了：“……你是不是觉得我这样，乖一点更好？”

焉栩嘉瞬间好像醍醐灌顶，心里又叹气，原来夏之光这几天这样冷漠是没有安全感的表现，就像外壳坚硬内里却柔软无比的水果。他说：“我有时候的确会想，你要是脾气不那么急、做事温和一点就好了，我们就不会经常吵架或者冷战。”夏之光马上又要哭出来的样子，焉栩嘉捧着他的脸，让他看着自己的眼睛才继续说：

“但你要一直这么乖的话，就不是夏之光了。”

焉栩嘉不想改变他。夏之光就是那种纤长的双管猎枪，他的漂亮和坏脾气是拉丁美洲的玫瑰木和精炼锻造的金属，在枪上结合得好像天生就长在一起那么妙。他怎么会舍得在切割掉夏之光身上的一部分呢。

“你不需要为谁变乖，知道吗。”焉栩嘉揉他的头发，把被眼泪和汗水打湿贴在脸上的一点碎发撩到旁边，“你甚至都不需要为我改变什么。”

你像一把枪的意思是，你在我身边时让我感觉到安心，但同时你又如此致命。但是你可以将我击倒，因为你说得没错，我是兔子，而你是我的男孩。


End file.
